Blood Traitor
by Not Such a Hot Shot
Summary: What happens when Ginny is sorted into Slytherin and her best friends are Blaise Zabini and Draco Malfoy. This is as if only the first book has happened and Ginny does not encounter the diary, thus no Chamber of Secrets. Second Chapter up!
1. First Year: The Hogwarts Express

**Title**: Blood Traitor

**Summary**: What happens when Ginny is sorted into Slytherin. This is if only the first book has happened and Ginny does not encounter the diary, thus no Chamber of Secrets.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the Harry Potter characters or any of that.

**Author's Note**: Seeing as this is my first story, I'd appreciate some constructive criticism. No flaming, please. I realize I am far from the greatest writer on FanFiction but after reading some great stories, I was inspired. Um, yeah, so enjoy the story.

Ginny was excited, to say the least. It was her first year going to Hogwarts and she had unending turmoil in her stomach. She was reluctant to follow in her brothers' footsteps (and what a lot of footsteps), and was determined to make a name for herself other than "Ron's sister" or "Perfect Percy's sister" or … Well, you get the idea. She did decide, however, that she would stick close to the Great Goldens, at least on the way over in the train, for support this first time.

With that parting thought, she kissed her mother on the cheek and ran to join the Golden Trio. Following dutifully like a small puppy, she stepped into the compartment that they had taken up residence in. They barely looked up as she entered and she hurriedly rushed to the seat available near the window. She stared out the window as trees and other landmarks passed in a blur, too fast to be caught by the naked eye.

Sighing, she turned back to glance at the dull inhabitants of the compartment. Her eyes roved over the Boy Wonder, black hair spilling over enchanting green eyes and a red scar. She found her eyes moving further downward, streaking past slim shoulders and slightly muscular arms from playing endless hours of Quidditch during summer with her six brothers. She found herself wondering if Harry would ever like her as more than a little sister. She highly doubted it. Even if he did end up liking her, Ron would most likely scare him off. Harry finally spoke, snapping her out of her reverie, "Um, Ginny?"

She looked like she had been shocked and blushed at being found staring at her crush. She quickly looked up at his face and found herself drowning in emerald pools. She still had the little girl's crush on Harry Potter. Whether it was because of his fame, his good looks, or his personality, she didn't know. Realizing she was staring, she blushed and quickly looked down. "Yes, Harry?"

"Do you mind if we," he indicated himself, Ron, and Hermione, "have some time alone?"

"Oh, um, alright," Ginny said sadly. Harry smiled and Ginny couldn't refuse the Boy Wonder's face alight. She jumped up and walked quickly out of the compartment, shutting the door behind her.

Ever since Ron had come back last year from school, he had been acting strangely and wouldn't play with her like last summer. He had invited Harry over for the last half of summer and Ginny had been miserable. Ron had grown and no longer liked playing the games they used to play for years and seemed to think his little sister was too immature for him to talk to. Ginny had stayed up in her room most of the time, not only to avoid Ron, but Harry as well. Her stutter had managed to be less embarrassing but she still tried to make herself look her best in front of him, even though Harry might never notice.

The train seemed packed full of students and she couldn't find an empty place to sit. She finally spotted one with only two students in it, a blonde boy with blue eyes and a fair complexion and a dark boy with black eyes. She slid the door open hesitantly. "Um, do you mine if I sit here?" she asked pleadingly, oblivious that they were Slytherins. The two boys looked up suspiciously.

Immediately recognizing the Weasley clan's red hair, Draco smirked, a mischievous glint in his eyes. "No, of course not."

Ginny smiled in relief and sat down across from the two, nearest the door. Blaise glanced at Draco suspiciously, wondering what his gray matter, if small but existant, was up to now and what it had to do with the pretty girl across from him. 'Slightly pretty,' he reminded himself. 'After all, it's a _Weasley_.'

"So," Draco began, "what happened to Pothead, his Weasel, and The Mudblood?"

Ginny started in disbelief. "What?" she asked, still unbelieving that this nice boy had just insulted her brother and his two friends.

"I said," he repeated, "what happened to Harry Potty and his loyal lapdogs?"

"Don't call them that," she answered defiantly. She folded her arms across and her chest and glared at them, as if her statement had answered the question and defended them all at once.

"Don't tell me what to do," Draco answered coldly. "You little blood traitors aren't fit to lick my shoes, no matter if you are pureblood."

"Draco," Blaise hissed, feeling he had gone far enough with this strange girl.

"Blaise!" he gasped in mock shock, putting a hand across his forehead. "Don't tell me you're standing up for the littlest Weasel!"

"And what if I am?" he grunted and moved across to sit next to Ginny.

Ginny shrunk back, afraid of the bigger boy and his strange showing of kindness, afraid that he was up to some plan to trick her into making a fool of herself or some such notion. Blaise smiled down at her and obligingly moved further towards the window to allow her more room. Ginny breathed a sigh of relief and studied the dark-skinned boy.

He was fit but not so much that he looked like Crabbe and Goyle. He was of medium height, but still growing at 5'5". His broader-than-average shoulders led to a slim and slightly muscular mid-section. Her eyes swept down his muscular legs and looked back up at his face, where his eyes danced with amusement at being checked out by an eleven-year-old.

Of course, Ginny didn't really have this intention, as she had been looking at Draco earlier and detested the slimy git. His pale, bony frame was disgusting to look at and she could only imagine how little he had been eating. She had heard tales of how he made Ron and his friends' lives miserable at Hogwarts and was always insulting their family. After the crack about Hermione being a mudblood, she could believe it.

"Well, isn't this cozy?" Draco drawled sarcastically.

Blaise glared at him while Ginny's eyes widened, her mind deciding between standing up to the devil in angel's guise or running to find the Golden Trio. Blaise sent her a comforting look and said, "Draco, will you shut up? Maybe if you got over your arrogant self once in a while, you would have more friends."

This shut Draco up. He glared out the window, stunned that he had been told off by his best friend for a _Weasley,_ with steam practically floating out his ears..

Ginny glanced up gratefully at Blaise. He nodded and returned to gazing out the window. Thus proceeded an awkward silence between the three of them until the train's whistle blew, signaling they had arrived at Hogwarts.

**Author's Note**:

To reviewers:

_SaphirePhoenix_: Thank you for pointing that out. I guess I got caught up in all the 5th-6th year stories.

_loveheart, TonksFan693, TifandSephiroth4Eva_: Thanks! I don't know when I'll put up the next chapter. Possibly today if all goes well. I just had to review this one.

I'll try and get the next chapter up today if not sometime this week. Please continue to review. Thanks!


	2. First Year: The Sorting

**Title**: Blood Traitor

**Summary**: What happens when Ginny is sorted into Slytherin. This is if only the first book has happened and Ginny does not encounter the diary, thus no Chamber of Secrets.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the Harry Potter characters or anything you remotely recognize from one of the Harry Potter books or elsewhere.

**Author's Note**: Seeing as this is my first story, I'd appreciate some constructive criticism. No flaming, please. This is the second chapter in the story. If you can't figure it out by reading this chapter, when the words are _italicized_, Ginny is thinking. In **bold** are the Author's Notes I've felt were necessary.

The Hogwarts Express screeched to a halt and the sound of hundreds of feet trampling outside in the corridor made Ginny slightly nervous. What if she had to do a big test to get sorted and everyone laughed as she failed? What if she had to eat something atrocious? What if… she shivered… What if she had to give the headmaster a foot rub?! She calmed herself down. They wouldn't subject her to that… would they? She shook her head and got up to pull down her luggage. Draco Malfoy, still in a huff, slammed the door open and stalked outside, wearing his personalized robes, Malfoy crest and all on the fancy cloth. Blaise waved goodbye to Ginny and pointed a huge half-giant out.

Ginny meandered on to Hagrid, trying not to get squished by the eager older students. Hagrid was gesturing to the boats and yelling something that she couldn't hear over the din. Observing as the other kids got into the boats, she decided that was what he had been trying to explain. She climbed into the nearest one and sat down on the driest seat she could find, which, unfortunately, wasn't very dry. She frowned as the water seeped through her hand-me-down robes and into her skin, making the gloomy weather all the more miserable.

Hagrid joined her in the boat **(A/N: I couldn't remember if Hagrid rides in his own boat or not…)** along with another student who wore the trademark Slytherin sneer. He glared at her frayed clothes and bright red Weasley hair. Ginny gulped and turned to face the great castle illuminated before them with thousands floating lights. She gasped and stepped out, as if in a daze, when the boat reached the far shore. Craning her neck, she tried to count the floating lights but there were too many. Turning back to Hagrid, she followed him up the hill and into the castle, ringing out her wet robes in the entrance hall.

An old woman with many wrinkles and brown hair, gray wisping through it, came out and introduced herself as Professor McGongall. Her blue eyes swept over the assorted students-to-be and she pursed her lips before beginning again; "Welcome to Hogwarts. I trust you all will obey the rules as stated by Headmaster Dumbledore before the upcoming feast. Now you will each be sorted into your own house suited to your personality. The four houses are; Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin." She signaled for them to follow her and turned around, throwing the Great Hall's doors open and sweeping through them.

Ginny stepped into the hall, immediately gasping at the size of it. The Burrow could fit 5 times over and then some more! She quickly closed her mouth after realizing that she had left it hanging open. Fred, George, Percy, Ron, Harry, and Hermione were all waving to her from the Gryffindor table. She didn't wave back, still slightly resentful for the way they ditched her on the train.

**(A/N: This is the second time I'm writing the stuff after this note. My computer shut down on me…)**

Her gaze fleeted over the hall before faltering at Blaise but she continued on again, taking in all of the fancy decorations. Glancing up at the ceiling, she almost tripped when she saw the great black expanse littered with twinkling lights. She was hurtled back into reality when she accidentally bumped into the boy in front of her.

"Watch where you're going," he hissed.

"Maybe if you got out of my way I wouldn't have to," she whispered back, surprisingly angry.

He remained mute and turned back around. She found that she had arrived at the raised platform that held the staff table. A tattered hat sat on a stool. _What a rag_, she thought. _I wonder what it's doing here…_ Her thoughts were scattered when the _thing_ took a deep breath and began to sing…

**(A/N: I will ATTEMPT a sorting hat song.)**

"Welcome, Welcome my friends,

Like the back of my hand, I know this school you attend."

_Funny thing is, he doesn't have a hand_, Ginny thought amusedly.

"A new year has begun,

To Gryffindor are sorted some.

Brave and courageous they are,

Perform good deeds and you will go far.

Ravenclaw is next,

The smartest of the bunch, they outshine all the rest.

Not to forget the Hufflepuff,

Maybe not tough, but loyal and true.

Last, the Slytherins of old,

Sly and cunning, often cold.

I feel it to be a good year,

So said our good teacher-seer."

Here Trelawny got up to take a bow.

"Don't let house rivalries in the way,

Heed my words, listen to what I say,

'In the strangest places one my find,

The answers and mysteries unwind.'

Now, come, new students,

Be sorted so the feast may commence!"

The hat took a bow (_As much as a hat can take a bow_, Ginny mused.) and Professor McGonagall called out the first student ("Creevey, Colin!") and the unlucky boy with large eyes and blonde hair sat upon the stool nervously. The hat had just been set upon his head before calling "GRYFFINDOR!". Colin scampered off to the Gryffindor table among loud cheers. The sorting continued until "Weasley, Ginervra," was called. She walked slowly to the stool and settle awkwardly upon it. Fred and George winked at her and did a 'thumbs-up'. She sent them a nervous smile before concentrating on what the hat was saying.

"Hmm… Another Weasley, eh? Quite a lot of courage but there's something else too… You could be great in Slytherin… cunning and quick-witted…"

"Whichever you think is best," she whispered to the hat, clearly thinking she was going to be put in the same house as her brothers. After all, her 6 brothers had been put into Gryffindor as well as her mum and dad.

"Very well… SLYTHERIN!"

**Author's Note: **Well, that song was quite pathetic but at least I tried. I almost just skipped over it but realized I was be doing my wonderful readers a disservice! I never was good at poems. –sigh- Anyway, it took a bit longer because I got a little writer's block. I can probably tell you this story will be very long seeing how it's been about 6 pages and 2000 words and Ginny's only just gotten sorted. Then again, this is the most important part of the story; setting the mood and all. Thank you to my reviewers, once again!

_lovehearti_: Of course I will keep writing!

_RoMaNTiCiLLuSioNS:_ You'll just have to wait and see. )

Hopefully I'll update within the next week or so. Review, review, review!

What Would Happen If…

P.S. I would've had this chapter up earlier but I kept getting an error and it wouldn't let me upload it.


End file.
